In-vivo sensing devices for diagnosis of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract of a patient such as, for example, ingestible sensing capsules may wirelessly transmit sensed data, such as imaging data, to an external data recorder. The data recorder may be affixed to the patient by a strap or a belt so that the patient may freely perform normal actions during an observation period that may begin after swallowing of the in-vivo sensing device and may end upon its excretion. The data recorder may have radio communication capability and it may have connected to it one or more antennas for receiving the sensed data transmitted by the in-vivo sensing device and the data recorder may have a memory for storing the received sensed data.
After the observation period, the patient may deliver the data recorder to an operator, for example, a health professional who may be located at a health center and who may download the stored sensed data for processing and for performing analysis of the GI tract for diagnosis purposes. The sensed data may include image data of images of the GI tract captured by an imager in the in-vivo sensing device as it passes through the GI tract. The patient may be unable to get to the health center. In some cases the patient may be remotely located with respect to the health center. Instead of delivering the data recorder to the operator, the stored sensed data may be transmitted by telephone or by internet or by any other wire/wireless link by the patient to the health center. This may require that the patient be capable of operating suitable transmitting equipment.